Daughter of the Stars
by Aelyna326
Summary: A Legolas/OC story, about Elin, a high-born half-elven woman, who was raised in a village in Rohan. She meets the Fellowship in Edoras after her village is attacked, and immediately catches the Prince's eye. I hope you enjoy.
1. Part I

**Part I of Daughter of the Stars**

_Dear Readers,_

_This is a little story I have been working on for sometime now, it's a love story revolving around Legolas and my original character. _

_Of course all belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson, this is done solely for enjoyment. _

_Though I may include some details from the books, and Tolkien's Legendarium, this story is based mostly on the canon of the film. _

_The first part takes place during the Two Towers._

_I do hope you enjoy;  
Aelyna._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

There was a woman, the only daughter of the town Blacksmith, who when she just 16 she fell in love with a creature who passed through her village; an ancient, immortal creature – an elf. He asked her to leave with him, go back to his home in the forest of Lorien, but she had an ailing mother, who could not bear to leave the village in which she had been born and raised; so she remained, and he passed on.

Some months later, a child was born. Pale as the moonlight under which she had been conceived, with silver hair, pointed ears, and eyes which, in the right light, glowed red. Some whispered albino, some witch, some even called her abomination. But her mother knew she was special, and nothing more, and certainly not less, than her daughter.

She called the child _Elin_, the Elvish word for stars, which her mother said danced in her eyes; when they were under moonlight, rather than the bright sunlight, which always made the child shield her face. Both for fear of the strange redness of her eyes, which she knew scared others, and also her own sensitivity to it – where others could see better in the light, she found it blinded her.

As she grew, so did people's fear of her, not only her appearance, but other gifts she possessed. She could see into peoples hearts, into their very souls, hearing their true thoughts, intentions and their deepest wishes. Sometimes, accidentally, she would allow them to hear hers, and these telepathic slips made people fear her all the more. However, there was good to come from these gifts, and when her grandmother was on her deathbed, the young half-elven creature gave her peace, in her last moments. Whispering the nature of death into her mind, a warm blanket, which came at the end of a very long, very cold night. ~ _And when you wake Grandmother, you will be in Paradise. ~_


	3. Flight to Edoras

Chapter 1

**Flight to Edoras**

I was 18 when the wild men came, they sacked our village, killing all but myself and my mother, we only survived because we were collecting water at the time, and when we heard their approaching, we climbed into the well, hiding in the freezing water, holding onto the rope until night fell, and the screams stopped.

I climbed out first, aided by the rope, luckily I had always been stronger, faster, and generally more able than my fellows. I pulled my mother out with the rope, and we walked back to the village, in a daze of horror as we saw every one we had ever known, slaughtered. Women, children, even the animals we had kept as pets. In a matter of hours they had laid waste to it. We salvaged what we could, food and blankets that had not been burned, and I rescued some weapons from the forge.

There was no time to bury the dead, we knew we must make for Edoras, it was the only stronghold left to us. The journey was weeks long, and grief and exhaustion made us slow, sometimes we feared we would never get there. It was during one of these days, when the very idea of continuing seemed too much to ask, we ran into a herd of true Horse Lords. Not the men of the Rohirrim, no, those creatures need no Lord, they master themselves, and any rider rides only because **they **allow it.

They ranged from sandy browns, deep chestnut, spotted grey; but the one that caught my eye was an invert of myself. Pure black, eyes chocolate brown, with a single white star upon his brow. "Hello." I spoke as if to a friend, rather than a beast, for I knew immediately that this creature was far wiser than I. ~ _You look tired, daughter of two races. ~  
_"I am, we both are, we're making our way to Edoras, for they have slaughtered our village."  
~ _I can assist you. ~ _  
"I won't deny we need the help."  
~ _Then I will take you to Edoras. What name do you go by, daughter of two races? ~  
_"Elin."  
~ _Stars, in the ancient language of the children of the Valar. A coincidence. ~  
_"Why?"  
~ _Mine is Stardancer. ~ _So it was settled, Stars and Stardancer would go to Edoras together, with my mother sitting behind me on his back. "Will you tell him thank you?"  
"He can hear you Mother, and he says that you are very welcome."

A days ride, maybe less, from Edoras, and our small party grew further. Two children, riding a skinny little mule came into sight. ~ _Do you recognise them? ~ _Dancer asked, and I looked harder, my eyes able to pick up detail from farther away than most. "No, but they're not Orcs, nor Wildmen, speed up – we should meet with them." He started on a gallop, and Mother called out from behind me, "What's going on?"  
"Someone up ahead, maybe more refugees."  
"They're children, poor things, they must be orphaned for sure."  
"We will take care of them until we reach Edoras." It was lucky we found them when we did, they needed food and drink, and we set them up around a fire. Freda and Eothain were their names, the little girl curled against her older brother, sobbing intermittently, and Eothain looked deep into the flames, his eyes shadowed with cares he was too young to hold.

We gave the mule, Garulf, some time to rest, Stardancer was willing to take the children, and we walked until Edoras came into sight, late in the evening. The sight of the great castle raised all our spirits, and I helped the children mount Garulf, while me and Mother rode Dancer. They came to greet us as soon as they saw us, and we were led into the great Hall itself, where the King and his ward greeted us. Lady Éowyn called for good food and warm mead, which was well received by all of us.

The King sat in his throne, he had a greying beard, but he looked strong, and his spirit (though damaged I'm sure by the loss of his son), was tough. The man he spoke to most exclusively had a white beard and cloak, and a staff leant next to him, though I was sure it was not needed, for power echoed in his words. They were joined in their debate by another man, younger, with black hair and a few days stubble, opposite him sat a small man, perhaps a dwarf, who seemed to be made mostly of angry ginger beard, and was drinking whilst watching the confrontation, but saying nothing. The third of their party appeared to be the youngest, clean shaven, with long flaxen hair, and intelligent blue eyes; his ears gave him away, I knew I looked upon an Elf, one of my own kind. They spoke of open war, or escape to Helm's Deep; I hoped for Helm's Deep, for any delay to war seemed sensible to me. The King stood angrily, walking down to us, and the debate continued, though now it was the Ranger who took Theoden's wrath.

"Girl, come closer." I stood at his words, and walked a little way into the centre of the room, following his direction. "My King?"  
"How many men attacked your village?"  
"200 my King, more maybe, and it was Orcs, as well as men."  
"There you have it Aragorn, 200 strong, in just one raiding party! Their army would swamp even this stronghold." I nodded silently, I had seen the way they fought, mercilessly, killing without thought or regret. I would not wish to see that rage unleashed on this city, as it had been on my own village. "A thought strikes me now, girl, now that I see you so close." My mother had spoken for us, I was used to keeping my head down, for people often found my appearance disconcerting. "Yes my King?"  
"How did you escape?"  
"We hid in a well Lord." My mother spoke from behind me, standing too, but Theoden raised a hand to silence her. "Is that true, girl?"  
"It is."  
"What do you know of the White Wizard?"  
"Very little my King, it was believed he was our ally, but from what I have heard, he betrayed us."  
"He did. He placed a spy into our very midst, named Grima – do you recognise that name?"  
"No my King."  
"I find it strange that you might have fled your village, when my scouts tell me all other perished. And the horse you ride, the one you claimed to have found on your travels, is a greater steed than any in my stables. I find that strange also."  
"Fate smiled on us Lord." My mother spoke again, unsolicited, but I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Your mother sounds scared, why would she be scared girl? Unless you have something to hide." I threw caution to the wind then, lowered eyes and respectful silence could only get you so far; this man was angry, afraid for his people, and I was (as I so often was), the perfect scapegoat. "She is afraid, my King, because she is used to the company of fools, and not great men such as yourself." He looked curious, and I felt the gaze of everyone in the Hall focus on me. "You see Lord, fools all too often take one look at my white skin and hair, my ears and my red eyes, and decide I am a witch, or a devil. They decide I am not be trusted. She fears that you may think this of me already; because she does not realise that you are a great king, and not a fool at all."

For a moment a tense silence reigned, but then the King smiled, "Spirited. I pray you are right girl, that I am not a great fool, for my people need a wise leader in these dark days. Give me your name why don't you?"  
"Elin, my King."  
"Sire." The single word chimed like a bell, and I turned to see whom had spoken. It was the flaxen haired elf. "I would speak with the Lady."  
"Of course master elf." He moved as though he was on water, gliding closer to us,  
"This woman is your mother, my Lady?"  
"Yes sir."  
"And who is your father?"  
"I... he was an elf sir, like yourself."  
"I thought as much, the light of the Valar shines through you."  
"I... is that what it is? I can see it in you also." He smiled and for a moment it was blinding.  
"She is _Peredhel_." The Ranger spoke from behind us.  
"_No_."  
"What is Peredhel?"  
"Half-elven."  
"I thought I was half-elven."  
"You are."  
"But you said no."  
"_No_ is Elvish for yes. Do you know no Sindarin?"  
"No, I mean yes. I mean... what's Sindarin for no?"  
" _Û_."  
"Then, Û." He smiled again, and looked at his Ranger friend.

"It is pleasant indeed to meet another of my kind in this lonely place. I understand that you know little of our kind, but do you recognise my name?"  
"I have not yet heard you addressed sir." The Dwarf stood, moving towards us,  
"He is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, you should kneel girl." I did so, immediately,  
"I am so sorry sire, I did not know." He laughed,  
"Please, this unnecessary, my friend is being playful."  
"To answer your question, I do not recognise your name Lord." He sighed, seeming uncomfortable with my continued prostration, but I had already put myself in a precarious position with the King, I needed it to become obvious that I didin fact know my place. "What _do_ you know of our kind?"  
"Only what my mother has told me," My mother spoke up from behind,  
"And I only know what Galadrien told me, master."

Aragorn stood suddenly, "Galadrien? Did I hear her right Legolas, or do my ears deceive me? For they are not as keen as yours."  
"They do not _Estel_. Galadrien... It seems we have been misaddressing you, stand Lady, for it is I who should bend the knee. Aragorn, Gimli, kneel before the daughter of Galadrien, kneel before this Lady of Lorien." He sunk to my level, took my hand, and pulled me upright; then knelt before me himself. I looked around the hall, where the Ranger called Aragorn, and the red-bearded dwarf also knelt. King Theoden's men also inclined their heads. My gaze fell on Éowyn, she smiled, dropping me a delicate curtsy.

"I... please stand, I am sure I do not deserve this."  
"You are the daughter of Lord Galadrien, granddaughter to the Lady Galadriel, you are high born among the elves."  
"But I was raised in a village." I couldn't take it anymore, I reached forward and took the Prince's shoulder. "Please stand up." He nodded, though still looked grave, and allowed me to pull him up. My attention was pulled away from him, directed at the dwarf, who came to stand in front of me, twisting his beard in his hands. "I know your grandmother Lady, a finer creature I'm sure I will never see. Please accept my apology, I did not mean to scare you with my talk of the elvish princeling." He glanced up at his friend, who smiled a little; I saw a deep bond there – or perhaps felt it. I also felt the honesty of the dwarf's words, and his respect for all things Elvish, even if he would have hidden it from everyone.

"Thank you sir, I hope you will come to care for me as you do my grandmother. Though I must repeat that I know nothing of my heritage, and would feel most uncomfortable taking liberties with it."  
"Of course my Lady, let us leave all talk of it until tomorrow, when you are rested." The Prince looked over at King Theoden, who nodded, "Yes, Lady Elin, go with Éowyn, she will find you suitable accommodation." I inclined my head at them all as I left, but it felt clumsy when compared to Éowyn's graceful departing curtsy.

The accommodation was far more than suitable, it was a suite fit for a Lady, a real one. But it meant the children could be warm and comfortable, for which I was eternally grateful. Unlike them, I could not find rest, there was a bad feeling in the air, and fear kept crawling into my mind.

Eventually I gave up on sleep, and moved from the bed I had been sharing with Mother, pulling on a gown and going to stand in the moonlight, something I always found comforting. I found myself at the great steps, bathed in the soft moonlight, and flew down them, intent on finding a friend.


	4. Song of the Star

Chapter 2

**Song of the Star**

Stardancer waited impatiently in the stables, ~ _I thought you had forgotten me, daughter of the stars. ~ _  
"How could I? I told them not to put you in here, come, I'll open the gates. You should not be locked away."  
~ _I thought to break the doors down, but I decided to stay, to assist you, for my heart tells me you will need it. ~  
_"Thank you, friend. Shall we ride? Since you have been cooped up in here for so long?" He inclined his noble head, and I pulled myself onto his back, feeling like I belonged there. We burst through the gates, and took a long ride over the rolling hills. It was almost dawn by the time we returned, I left Dancer at the base of the great steps, making my way up them alone, my white nightdress blew in the winds, fluttering with my hair. I shrugged the shawl closer, but smiled at the feeling of goosebumps raising on my arms.

At the top of the steps I shivered again, but not from cold.

Music emanated from the shadows, a soft song, slow, but not sad. I moved closer quietly, until the form of an elf came into focus. His head was down, as he cleaned an array of weapons beneath the moonlight, singing quietly in Sindarin. "What is that song, my Prince?" He looked up sharply, "I did not see you there Lady Elin, nor hear your approach."  
"I have always been quiet, they called me Ghost – though, not just for that reason." I ducked my head, remembering the taunts of children as I went about my business, silent and pale as a spirit.

"They were wrong to do that, for you are no ghost, but a Star, fallen from the very heavens we stand beneath." A blush rose to my cheeks, and I was glad he would not be able to see it in the moonlight. "Seeing you reminded me of a song of our people, the song of _Eärendil_, our most beloved Star. It is a beautiful tale, if you would like to hear it?" I nodded, settling myself on the stone steps opposite him, happy to sit on the floor; I had used slept on little else over the last few days, after all.

"Eärendil, a creature like you, half-elven, was a seafarer, said to bare the morning star on his brow when he sailed across the horizon. He fell in love with another of the half-elven, Elwing. And they had two sons, Elrond and his twin brother, Elros. The Valar granted them a choice; to become immortal and join the Elves, or to become mortal and join the race of Men. Elwing chose the Elves, and so Eärendil did also, though he would rather have had mortality."  
"He chose immortality for love?"  
"Yes, and the choice is one passed down through the ages, one you must also make."  
"When?"  
"When the Valar believe you are ready. How old are you?"  
"18."  
"That is not so old, you will have many years before the choice must be made." I nodded, pleased by that news, for it seemed a decision which should be thoroughly thought through.

"What did his sons choose?"  
"Elrond chose to join the Elves, he lives today in Imladris."  
"Imladris... Rivendell? My mother told me of the Lord of Elrond, who rules over the Elves in Rivendell."  
"It is the same one, and his brother, Elros, chose mortality."  
"How sad, he must have hated watching his brother die."  
"It was eons ago now, but I am sure it still causes him great pain. Every loss I have felt still exists, somewhere, in the depths of my heart."  
"How are old are you my Prince, if it is not too personal a question?"  
"Nothing is too personal among friends and kindred. Would that you called me Legolas my Lady, for it would bring me joy."  
"Perhaps I would, if you called me Elin." He smiled, inclining his head.  
"I am almost 3000 years old now, a little older than your cousin, Arwen."  
"I have heard of her as well, my mother said she was the most beautiful creature ever to grace Middle-Earth."  
"Perhaps she was, until you came into being."  
"You jest sir."  
"No, I do not."

I could not stand the intensity of his gaze, so I deflected, "You called her my cousin, how so?"  
"She is the daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, who is the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. And the sister of your father."  
"Elven society is complex. I don't suppose we are distant relatives?"  
"I do not believe so, though we are all related through the grace of the Valar." I smiled faintly, my mother had always said that all men are one, and we must love each other as one. "I wonder if I will ever meet them?"  
"Of course you will, you are Galadrien's daughter, you are elven royalty."  
"How can this be? I was born in a hovel, for the first 9 years of my life I shared a bed with my mother. I helped dig the grave for my grandmother, for we could not afford a proper funeral. I am no elven Lady."  
"But you are! Poor beginnings do not make you any less."  
"I did not suggest they did, I only suggested they did not make me a lady." He looked up from the blade he was holding, catching my eye again. "I apologise, I did not mean to offend you, nor your mother, she must be a fine woman indeed, to have garnered the love of Lord Celebrian."  
"I know, it wasn't what you said, not really. The truth is, it's hard to accept that I am considered a Lady by elves, but it is far harder to accept that my poor beginnings are truly over. My village was little, but it was all I had, the people were not kind, but they were not cruel, and they were all I knew. Now both are gone, burned and slaughtered -" I broke off abruptly, tears choking me.

Legolas stood, stepping lightly across the distance to sit closer to me, one hand resting over mine. "I was thoughtless Lady Elin, I should not have reminded you of your past after such a short time. I am sure that no tales of the elves can alleviate the grief you feel for your human companions, and neither should they, for we elves are prone to forget the truth of mortality, and how close it can draw people together; mortals live in the belief they have only one life, and that makes it all the more precious."  
"You look so young, and yet I can hear your age in the wisdom you speak." He smiled a little,  
"I pray your words are true, I fear my friends and this King will need wisdom in the coming days." I nodded, the same feeling grew within me.

Without warning, the sun burst over the horizon, bathing us both in light. Legolas blinked, but smiled at the welcome warmth, I threw a hand over my eyes, crying out in surprise. "Are you alright Elin?"  
"Fine, my eyes have always been sensitive to light."  
"May I?" He turned my face away from the streams of sun, and looked into my eyes, the hand shielding them dropped. "Don't..."  
"Why not?" I turned away, knocking his hand down gently.  
"They glow, like a demon's."  
"I have seen demons, your eyes do not glow, they shine. With the light of the Valar, the light of Eärendil, and a light unique to you."  
"You are very charming, Prince."  
"Not charming enough, or you would be calling me Legolas." I laughed, and stood, pulling him up with me.

"Come, the sun is risen, the castle will wake. We should go in, it would not do for people to think we had been together all night."  
"Why not?" He honestly looked as though he did not know.  
"Because you are a man, even if an elf, and I a woman."  
"Why does that matter?"  
"My reputation is all I have sir, as with any woman from meagre beginnings."  
"I believe I am missing something." I blushed again, and looked down, dropping my hand from his.  
"People could believe we had been behaving inappropriately, and with the city on the eave of war, I am sure many have been. But my mother raised me well." His brow had been knitted, but finally he seemed to grasp the concept. He started laughing. "Men and their strange rules. I hate to imagine my sister's reaction if someone questioned her virtue. Come on then, we must get you back inside unspoiled."  
"Don't laugh at me sir!" But I was smiling too, as I followed him inside.


	5. Warg Riders

Chapter 4

**Warg Riders**

Late afternoon of the next day and I had seen neither hide nor hair of the elven prince, I was beginning to worry. "What's wrong Elin, you're not with me at all, are you?"  
"I'm sorry Mother, I just haven't seen Legolas all day."  
"I never see him."  
"He's always somewhere, in the background. But not today."  
"He is a friend of Lord Aragorn, is he not? Perhaps he will know."  
"You're right, I'll go and check with him." Aragorn was speaking with Lady Éowyn, I hated to interrupt, but deep inside I knew there something wrong; my fear for the elf was growing by the minute. "Lord Aragorn, do you know where Legolas is, I have not seen him in hours."  
"He was with the scouting party," Turning to Éowyn he said, "Perhaps your uncle will know more my Lady?" She nodded in agreement.

Theoden's right hand man had been out with the scouts; "We got back almost an hour ago."  
"Was he with you?"  
"Yes, but he thought he saw something to the East, it was obviously nonsense, so we left him to it."  
"You left a man alone on a scout mission? What were you thinking?"  
"He's an elf, he'll be fine."  
"This is endemic, isn't it? Your hatred of the elves! Idiots!"  
"Elin, calm down! I'm sure they believed they were doing the best thing." Éowyn had followed me,  
"They would never have done it to one of their own. I'm going to find him."  
"I'll go with you."  
"I don't need your help Éowyn." Of course it would be useful, but I worry and anger made me rash.  
"I know you don't, but I'd like to help."  
"My Lady, the elf will be fine..." Hama started to speak, but Éowyn interrupted,  
"Perhaps, but Elin's right, you should never have left him to scout alone, I will go to make amends." We turned, and I called for Dancer. He could carry the both of us easily.

"My Lady Éowyn and Elin, the King sends us." Hama, accompanied by Gamling, another of the King's men rode up behind us. "We're fine sirs."  
"I'm sure, we watched you fight last night. But I took your words to heart, the elf is our ally, we should not have left him." Gamling nodded along, I was pleased by their change of heart, and felt a twinge of regret at my outburst. I could have apologised, I almost did, but then my heart hardened a little, and I simply said; "I am glad you see it that way." If they proved themselves true friends of elf-kind, then I would extend them the hand of friendship. "Up ahead Elin!" I looked towards where Éowyn pointed, and sure enough, Legolas stood on a rock, staring towards the horizon. As we approached, he turned, and I caught the worry in his expression. Dancer reared suddenly, "Dancer? What's wrong!"  
~ _A foul stench on the Easterly wind! Warg! ~ _The other horses were stamping too, Gamling turned to his superior; "What is it? Hama?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Wargs!" But my cry was too late, one of the beasts had already jumped down the side of the cliff, it was on the two men before I could even think.

It ripped into Hama, behind me Éowyn cried out in. "Dancer, we must warn the others!" I hated to leave them, but the people would be completely undefended if I did not. Dancer turned back, charging down into the procession, straight towards Aragorn, who seemed aware that there was something going on. "Wargs!" I called to him, and he ran to help as Éowyn dismounted, "Elin, what are you doing?" I looked at Éowyn from atop Dancer,  
"Legolas is alone, I have to help him!" From somewhere ahead I heard the rough shout of  
"A scout!" More were coming, and soon.

I reached Aragorn at the same time Theoden did, "What is it, what do you see?"  
"Wargs, we're under attack, get them out of here!" The people panicked, Éowyn looked up at me as I rode past, trying to hem the people in. "Be careful!" She cried out, and I nodded. I could not remain with her, she may be a stronger fighter, but Stardancer had dealt with Wargs before, and my half-elven nature lent me strength that was well needed.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden exchanged a few words with Éowyn, words to keep her safely behind, and I knew she would heed his request, though we could have used her in the coming fight. As we charged, my sharp eyes spotted Legolas ahead, he was shooting, but at the sound of the charging warriors, he turned, impossibly agile, and swung up onto the borrowed steed his dwarf friend rode. My panic lessened, he would be safer mounted than alone on the ground.

From then on it was a blur of colour and screams. If I had been on foot, or on any other mount I would not have made it through, but the connection I shared with Dancer made us formidable. I used his height to hack at heads and necks, and when I could not, he would rear or kick them to the ground. With two sets of vision we could cover more angles, and meet them wherever they came from. We must have dealt with five orcs, and two wargs by the time the battle seemed to be ending. Adrenaline pumping through me did not allow my guard to slip, which was lucky, because a warg on the ground was not dead, and it bit deep into Dancer's leg, he reared at the unexpected pain, and though I could have held on, I let him throw me; he didn't need any extra weight, and I could deal with the wretched creature better from the ground. My slim blade made short work of its throat, then I returned my attention to Dancer.

"How bad is it?"  
~ _I can walk. ~_  
"Get out of here, go back to the procession, I'll meet you at Helm's Deep."  
~ _I cannot leave you here alone. ~  
_"I'm not alone, I have friends here. Find Éowyn, she'll aid you. Go!" He neighed, but finally turned and trotted away, though it was uneven and heavy on his front right leg. I would have tended to it myself, but there were more pressing matters, like making certain my other friends lived.

I helped an injured man to his feet, and handed him over his comrade, then continued moving among the dead and dying; finishing enemies and assisting friends. A cry from ahead made me look up sharply, "Aragorn!" It was echoed by Gimli, I ran to join them, but already a feeling of dread was descending. Legolas knelt at the top of the cliff, searching for a trail, but was distracted by cruel laughter from one of the dying orcs. Gimli and I joined him at the creature's side. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" It sounded more like a threat than a deal, but the creature was delighted to tell us.

"He's... dead." He chuckled again, "He took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas dropped to his knees, grabbing the orc, "You lie." But he didn't. And as he finally choked in his last breath, I spotted something in his hand, glittering. "Legolas..." He looked up, and then followed my gaze. The jewel Aragorn always wore was held in the death grip of the orc, Legolas pried it from his fingers, and then stood, denial still plastered on his face.

I followed him to where Theoden stood, looking over the drop, into the waters below. No man could have survived that fall. From beside us, Theoden barked orders to Gamling, "Get the wounded on horses, the wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Legolas turned on him, anger and disgust shone through in equal measure, but I could see the King's point; we had no time for common decency, and it was not worth risking the living to aid the dead. There was no need to say it, and Legolas turned away, searching the churning waters again. "Come." The King put a hand on his shoulder, but left us when the elf made not to follow.

We stood there a moment more, until I took the initiative. "Legolas." I put my hand on his arm, pulling gently, "We must away. They will come back."  
"Let them!" The burst of anger surprised me, but it wasn't for me, so I let it go.  
"You don't mean that. You are needed, the people and the King need you. Come, we must go to their aid now. It is harsh, but there is no time for grief." He gave me the same look he had given Theoden, but I returned it, measured, until he closed his eyes for a moment, nodding. "You are right, of course. Come Gimli, to Helm's Deep." The dwarf allowed himself to be led away too, and Legolas did not remove the hand he had placed on his back as we made our way down to the men, almost ready to move out.

"I must ride with one of you, Stardancer was injured." Legolas nodded, pulling me onto the back of his horse, and Gimli found a lift with one of the uninjured Rohirrim. The ride was swift and silent, and though I could not restrain my tears, I made sure they were not heard.

We were not so far behind the others, and as we galloped through the gate, I saw Éowyn running to join us. She glanced up at me and Legolas, smiling when she saw we both lived. I could not return it, knowing what I knew. Theoden dismounted, and she went to him, "So few, so few of you have returned." Theoden looked lost for a moment, but then returned to himself,  
"Our people are safe, we have paid for it with many lives." He helped one of his injured riders dismount, as Legolas helped me down. I made straight for Éowyn, "Elin, you're unharmed?" I ignored that, "Éowyn..." The words would not come, but she read them in my eyes,  
"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" I shook my head,  
"He fell from the high cliff. I... I am so sorry." She turned away, stunned, and her gaze met her uncle's – he could only hold it for a moment.

Suddenly she seemed to sway, so I took her arm, "Come, there is much to be done and little time." She looked at me, tears threatening to fall. "But..."  
"I know, I know..." I pulled her into a tight embrace, and she sobbed against me for long minutes. Finally she righted herself, and her eyes, though red, were free from tears. "You're right, there is much to be done. Will you assist me?"  
"Of course." I tried to say it with meaning, but every word felt empty.


	6. Grief and Hope

Chapter 5

**Grief and Hope**

I found my mother before anything else, and received a sharp slap for my trouble, followed by a tight and tearful embrace. "What were you thinking? Riding with the warriors? You could have been killed!"  
"I know, but I wasn't. I can't stop mother, I have to help Lady Éowyn."  
"Oh for the sake of the gods girl...!"  
"I'm sorry!" I called out as I ran to start my duties. I could have stayed for longer, I should have, she and the children needed reassurance; but I knew taking any time to think would let in all the things I was trying so hard to keep at bay. Hard work is the cure for most ills – so said my grandmother anyway.

The rest of my evening was spent helping Éowyn with preparations for the women and children, though I kept an ear on the King's commands, for I meant to join the men in fighting, not the women and children in hiding. Éowyn would be with them, and she was strong enough to keep their spirits up, I would be best used among the archers – Garold had taught me how to shoot as well as any hunter. I was grabbed by a woman I recognised from my time helping with the departure from Edoras, "Lady, you said we would not go hungry, and yet my children have been given nothing."  
"We lost half our food in the attack by the wargs, rations are tight." I felt her betrayal and anger, and knew it would not do to let the people think we did not keep our promises. "Wait here, I'll bring you food." I found only a bread roll and some milk, it would barely keep the little family fed for the night. "This is not enough for all of us!"  
"I know, but it is all that can be spared. There will be more tomorrow." I hoped. "There are blankets for the children over there, make sure you're all warm." She nodded, though she didn't look convinced, and took her children away with her. I watched for a moment, and could not help wondering if all of them would survive the week.

"Lady Elin." The voice came from on high, I turned to see Legolas standing on the top of the stone steps. I joined him swiftly, "Can I help?"  
"Theoden calls counsel, you are wise beyond your years, will you join us?"  
"Of course, I would be honoured." We went to find Gimli as well, the dwarf was helping pack food and supplies into the caves, "Gimli, the King calls counsel." The dwarf followed us into the great hall of Helm's Deep.

"There you are. And Lady Elin."  
"I asked her to join us." Theoden nodded, saying nothing. I spied Éowyn across the hall. We acknowledged each other, but neither smiled, there was no need for the falsity of it, not between friends who knew there was nothing to smile about. "Very well. I would go through the battle plan later, right now we need to concentrate on the refugees. Lady Éowyn will brief us on the state of the people and supplies." She did so, and though clear, her voice sounded as hollow as I felt. Theoden nodded with his niece, "And how is morale among them?"  
"They are scared, but not disheartened, they believe we are safe here. Have you found the same Lady Elin?"  
"Yes, the biggest worries are food and blankets, they do not think war will reach us here." The king nodded, "Let us pray they are right."

Legolas stepped forward, it was the first time I had heard him speak in counsel of the King. "They are not. King Theoden, Isengard sent Wargs to disrupt our journey, nothing more. Saruman may be mad, but he's not stupid, he knew it would not prevent you reaching this place. He has a force already amassed, and he will bring them here."  
"No one has ever breached the walls of Helm's Deep, and we are well prepared for a siege."  
"Have you been listening to nothing the Lady said? The supplies were damaged by the attack, we are not well prepared, sickness and disease is already rife; with these conditions it will be an epidemic in under a week. Add to that the lack of food and medical supplies, your people will slowly die. If Saruman waits that long, which he will not. He will attack, and these walls you deem unbreachable will fail."  
"What do you know of Saruman's tactics master Elf?"

"I have known the Wizard Saruman for many more years that you have lived. Heed me, I am no 3000 year old fool." Mutters and glances passed between the men in the counsel, but such a revelation was not enough to cow our stubborn King. "What would you recommend then, master Elf?" There was no sincerity in his question, but Legolas answered anyway,  
"Send word to my people, they will aid you."  
"_Your people_ would not give aid to my dying brother-in-law, they will not come for us now."  
"My father, King Thranduil, will answer the call."  
"No! We have no friends in the elves, I will not call only to be ignored."  
"Then you condemn your people to pestilence and death."  
"Mypeople... my people, exactly master elf. My people, as long as I am their king." Legolas bristled at the deliberate neglect of his title.  
"Do you think they will care who their king is when they are starving and cold? If Saruman gives them another option, do you think they will ignore it? For _loyalty_? I know enough of men to know how far their loyalty will carry them!" Theoden stepped forward threateningly, and Éowyn jumped in. "Sirs, that is enough! Please, this fighting will get us nowhere. We must concentrate on our options."  
"Your uncle ignores the best option you have! Any others will only prolong the inevitable."  
"It is not your call you make, Elf!"

I was not a true, nor welcome, member of the King's council, but I flattered myself I was to the elf Prince; so I stepped forward and touched his arm. "The Lady is right, this will get us nowhere." Silently I expanded my argument, ~ _Legolas? Listen to me, the King is proud, he will not relent. But there are other ways. ~ _I pushed the image of a messenger bird into his mind. _~ Allow him this petty victory, for without Aragorn you are the only good counsel he will have. You must not lose his trust. ~  
~ I never had it! ~  
~ Then gain it, but this is not the way. You told me you wanted me here for my wisdom, here it is. ~ _He nodded, as though to himself, and abruptly lowered his head. I stepped back.

"You are right sire, it is not. If this is the path you wish to take, then I will respect it, for you are a wise King, who has led your people well for many years. I know that elves and men have not been as good friends as we once were, but I pray you will accept the offer I now extend to you, Theoden, King." He knelt, the picture of humility, though I could feel his distaste at the lie through our link. "I offer my services to you; as counsel, warrior, or any other position you have for me. Not as an elf, nor a prince, but as a friend."

Theoden did not know how to respond for a moment, but he could hardly reject the overture, no matter his doubt at the motives. Finally he nodded, stepping forward and placing a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "The offer is accepted, please rise, friend." The elf did so, and I nodded, very slightly. "You are a great archer, I saw that when we fought the wargs, and my own archers could use a you act as that marshall?"  
"I would be honoured."

As soon as we left the counsel he hissed in my ear, "The man is a proud fool, who will lead his people to ruin for his stubbornness."  
"You are no doubt right, but we do not have to let it happen that way. I saw messenger birds when I went to the tower to collect grain, we could sneak in and send one to your father – even Theoden will not send help away if it is on his doorstep."  
"If we are discovered, it will not end well."  
"Then pray we are not." He almost smiled, and allowed to me to show him the way to the tower.  
"Should we sneak in around the guards?"  
"No, **I** should sneak in around the guards. If I'm discovered it's a minor inconvenience, if you are, it will ruin any bridge you have managed to build; and Theoden is sorely lacking good counsel now that the wizard and..." I broke off abruptly, but Legolas nodded,  
"I know you're right, but I don't like the idea of letting you do it alone." I was about to interrupt, but he raised a hand, "And besides, the messages must be written in Elvish, which you do not speak, nor write."  
"Damn, you're right. But what do you mean _messages_?"  
"I may have slightly over exaggerated my surety at my father's response, he is as wilful as Theoden, and has had a millennia to become even more arrogant. I will send messages to the Lady of Lorien, and Lord Elrond, they have ever been better friends to Men."  
"That sounds like a good plan, we had better do it before anyone notices we're gone. You sneak, I'll distract the guards."

It worked like a charm, I pretended to need their assistance moving some more of the grain, and they both came out to help me, since guarding birds wasn't exactly high-risk, and a pretty girl was a nice distraction. Legolas strolled down the corridor, giving me a subtle nod – I thanked the men and excused myself. "It's done?"  
"It is. Let us hope they reach friendly ears."

"Do you go to the archers?"  
"Not until morn, there's nothing we can go tonight. I meant to ask you what position you will take, in the upcoming battle?"  
"Archer, with you, if you'll have me?"  
"Can you shoot?"  
"A little.."  
"Well, let me see?" We walked to an empty courtyard, and he lent me his bow, as soon as I notched an arrow I knew this was no normal bow. I pulled it back in a smooth motion, aiming at the grain bag we had brought down with us. I let fly, hitting the centre. "Well done."  
"No, that wasn't me. I'm no foul shot, but I'm not that good – this bow is spelled."  
"Of course you're right. I had forgotten... the Lady of Lorien, your grandmother, gave it to me. Forgive my foolishness, I'm distracted of late..." I nodded, but seeing the darkness cross his eyes, I quickly charged on with the conversation. "Well don't stand there, go and find your Lady a bow she can test herself with."  
"My Lady?" I ducked my head, ashamed by my arrogance, but a light touch to my cheek made me look up. "Please don't hide those eyes from me, my Lady." I smiled, letting him go to fetch me a bow.

My first shot went wide, the second only just skimmed the top of the bag, but the rest stuck. The seventh hit tolerably close to the spelled arrow. I went to retrieve my arrows and notched the bow again, ready to keep practicing – until I sensed his fixed eyes. "What?" He blinked, shaking whatever thought it was loose.  
"You're a half-elven village girl, who rides a Mearas, has the power of the third eye, and shoots as well as any warrior."  
"I don't shoot that well."  
"Better than half the children who will fight in this battle." That wasn't exactly an achievement, but I accepted it's truth. "What else do you hide?"  
"I hide nothing, not from you." He looked at me, and those blue eyes, so very different from my own, held an expression of such wonder it made me feel unworthy.

Éowyn's entrance gave me a welcome distraction, and I went to retrieve the arrow from the bag. "My Lady." Legolas inclined his head, and she returned the gesture.  
"I spoke with my uncle, he wishes to hold a small ceremony for Lord Aragorn, and the other dead. In the courtyard." Legolas closed his eyes, and exhaled. For a moment he did not answer, then his eyes opened and he nodded, "I will come. Thank you." She nodded, looking over at me,  
"Will you, Elin?"  
"Of course."

We searched out Gimli in the assembled crowd, and waited for the King to speak.

"Today, 12 good men lost their lives for the safety of their people. They were fathers, brothers, husbands and... and... sons. We mourn them, and we thank them. Among them was Hama Orinson, my right hand of many years. His brother Gamling, and son Haleth, survive him. We grieve with them. Also among the fallen was a man I have known since the time of my grandfather, a ranger from the north, Aragorn Elessar. No more noble warrior, nor wiser a man, will ever be seen in this land. My niece, the Lady Éowyn, will lead the funeral songs for all our lost ones."

Her voice rang out, tender and imperfect, but so full of honest grief it broke my heart. I sang with the rest of the crowd, my face was wet with tears I could not restrain. Beside me, Legolas, who did not know the songs of our people, watched with eyes full of pain I could not even begin to understand. Éowyn told me Aragorn was 87 years old, if that was true (and I saw no reason to doubt her), and Legolas had known him for most of that time, they were truly brothers. My and Éowyn's grief was whimsical in comparison.

Legolas slipped away before the song was done, though a sign of great disrespect among those who did not understand, I knew he simply could not stand to listen anymore. When it was done, I went to search him out, from what little I knew of grief, I knew it should never be born alone.

"Are you looking for me, Elin?" I looked up, he was perched high on a wall, I wondered for a moment how he had got up there, then it became apparent. There were notches in the stone, clearly made to assist a rope, but the was not needed by elves. I scaled it myself, without too much difficulty. "If you want to be alone, I will leave you. But I know I would need company if I was in your place."  
"Company I do not need, none but yours." I nodded, and settled myself next to him. "Aragorn Elessar Theoden called him. Elf Stone, in our language. But I knew him as Estel."  
"Hope."  
"How did you know that?"  
"Galadrien told my mother that as long as she lived, there was hope he would see her again. _Garo estel_." He smiled, and I shrugged. In his fingers, the Evenstar was clutched tightly, "So Aragorn was Hope, hope of what?"  
"Does it matter now? Any hope we had for him is gone!" What could I say? I put a hand on his shoulder, saying nothing, letting the anger and grief flow as it inevitably must. "It was never right, to put all that on him. He was just a child, and we put cares too heavy for even the strongest of men on his shoulders." Without warning, I was pulled into roiling thoughts and emotions.

_The place he arrived at was more beautiful than any other place in Middle-Earth, save perhaps Lorien. Rivendell. He came on foot, for there was no hurry, this was a holiday, not a duty. Elladan spotted him first, and ran to greet him, calling for his twin. "Elrohir, Legolas comes! Hello brother! How goes it in the Green Wood?"  
"Not so green anymore, but we keep the beasts at bay, and what else can you ask for?"  
"Well, I wouldn't want to be one of those eight-legged monsters, not facing that bow of yours!" He laughed, gladly taking the compliment. "Elrohir, are you an old woman? What takes you so long?" Elladan, ever jesting, called over his shoulder. "Coming brother." He appeared suddenly, and threw his arms around his oldest friend. "Legolas, I am glad to see you!"  
"And I you, brother."  
"Come, let us go in, Father will be delighted you're here." Walking through the familiar halls, Legolas felt the worries he seemed to carry always begin to lift. _

"_Oh, come in here for a moment, you should meet our other guest. Estel? Can you take a moment away from your work for us?"  
"Of course." The boy they walked in on closed a volume almost laughably oversized.  
"This is an old friend of ours, Legolas, Legolas, this is Estel." It took him only a moment to realise who he was looking at; the boy King, the last hope of men. How serious the little thing was, he only looked about 12, but his bright eyes were set in a somber face. "What are you studying?"  
"The history of Gondorian military stratagem. Lord Elrond said I can read anything I like, and Mother likes me to read for at least two hours in the day." Legolas's brow contracted, a boy should be reading tales of heroism and villains, not military stratagems. _

The memories seemed to fast forward, Legolas's mind skipped over the greeting by Lord Elrond, until he, Elladan and Elrohir were back in the study.

"_Estel, will you come out with us? We go to explore the forests."  
"I... I don't want to be an imposition." Legolas smiled,  
"If you would be, I would not have invited you. We would enjoy your company." Like all young boys, Estel enjoyed the company of his elders, he spoke little, but soaked up everything they said. "I had a letter from Arwen, she wrote to instruct me that I must tell you to visit Lorien before you go home."  
"I will, I miss her deeply. As I have all of you."  
"She'll be glad to hear it. She said she asked you if she might visit the Green Wood..."  
"I know, I asked her to refrain from coming. The Great Spiders encroach further every day, I would not risk endangering her."  
"We understand, though don't tell her that; she'll come and fight them all, just to prove she can." They all laughed, and Estel looked up from under his dark fringe. "Will I see her, Elladan?"  
"One day Estel, when she returns from our grandmother."  
"Have you never seen her little one?" Estel shook his head, "Well, that's something to look forward to."  
"They say she's the most beautiful woman ever to have walked in Middle-Earth."  
"They also say beauty is in the eye of the beholder. To us she is, but that's because we know her heart. To your father, your mother was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. To my father, my mother was."  
"What about you?"  
"Well, Arwen has been my good friend for millennia, and I see her true beauty clearly. But there is one in my heart who rivals her."  
"Who?" Elladan and Elrohir were a little way ahead now, leaving the new acquaintances to get to know each other. "My twin sister, Thrandine."  
"What does she look like?"  
"Well, she looks more like my mother, and I more like my father. Her hair is gold, and very long, she always keeps it in a plait down her back; so she can fight without it getting in her way."  
"Is she allowed fight...?" _

The setting changed, and the boy grew up before my eyes.

"_Estel!"  
"Legolas!" A boy of fifteen, almost as tall as his friend, wiry, but tough.  
"How goes it here in Rivendell?"  
"As well as ever, I'm trying to convince Mother to let me out with Elladan and Elrohir, on one of their scouting missions, but she worries so..."  
"Of course she does, but I'll talk to her. You're old enough to start leaving this place."_

_They were scouting together, laughing and climbing. Legolas deliberately kept it light, for he believed the young man had been raised with too much gravitas, and made it his job to lend a bit of irreverence. "Should we be in the trees? Elladan always says we must hunt for trails on the ground."  
"If we were searching out an enemy, we would be on the ground, but we're just watching for movement, and we can do that from up here – besides, I like being in the trees." Estel laughed, following Legolas's trail through the branches._

_The next time he saw him, Estel was a man, who went more often by Strider, than any other name. He came to Mirkwood to see Legolas, on his travels. "Look at you, taller than me." His words were light, but his heart heavy. It was so much easier to forget mortality when you spoke to children, they had not even finished growing. But mortal men were already dying in the eyes of an elf, his body would slowly age and decay, or his life be cut even shorter by illness or injury. Legolas consoled himself that his friend was Dunedain, and so would live many years longer than most men. But he would still die, eventually._

"It was too soon." His words broke the spell, and I was back in my own head.  
"Isn't it always?"  
"Yes, but this... aaahhh!" His shout made me flinch, from someone always so calm, it was all the sadder. "I could do nothing to stop his eventual demise, and now that it has been thrust upon me I feel all the more powerless." We sank back into silence as he tried to get a handle on the emotions I could feel so directly through the link. Sometime later, he began to sing. The soft melody was like nothing I had ever heard before, not just the Elvish language, but the magic in it; it felt like it went beyond his voice, like the music was engulfing us.

I could see him crying as he sang, and I knew I was. For the second time, we sat together until the sun rose.


	7. The Galladhrim

Chapter 6

**The Galadhrim **

I spent most of the next day running errands, helping and healing where I could; and though Legolas was busy with the archers, I made time to see him throughout the day – I hated the idea of leaving him alone with his grief. I was right to worry, Gamling was talking to him, and though he was nodding in the right places, his mind was somewhere else. Somewhere dark. "My Lord?"  
"Elin." There was something like relief in his eyes, and Gamling stepped away to give us a moment to talk. We said nothing important, just caught up on the state of each other duties, but it seemed to lighten his mood a little. "I actually came up to give you something to eat," He smiled, taking the proffered bread and cheese; and though I sensed a little trepidation about actually eating the ageing rations, he knew it was the best we were likely to have for a while. I handed Gamling his, squeezed Legolas's arm, and left them to it.

It was as strode swiftly down the steps, heading back to my work, when a cursory glance took my breath away. Out over the castle walls, on the tower bridge I spied a lone rider, half-fainting, as he approached the castle. I knew, instinctively, that it was the man we had mourned. "Legolas!" My call would reach his ears, I knew it, and I knew he would follow my path – as I ran through the gates, past the astonished guards, and towards our friend.

"Aragorn!"  
"Lady Celebrían?" He was feverish, confused, I reached up, helping him from the horse – he was heavy, but I was strong, "No my lord, it is Elin, the lady's niece." I could not restrain a sudden outburst, "Gods Aragorn, you have the luck of devils!"  
"Elin? Elin."  
"You made it to Helm's Deep. You made it, your friends await you inside. Come,"  
"I can barely walk."  
"Then I'll be your legs, it's only minutes away." Upon reentering the castle, a crowd greeted us, and I heard an angry dwarf forcing his way through them; "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way; I'm gonna kill him!" I left him to reacquaint with his friend, and went to find the one missing the reunion. "Why aren't you down there?" He stood like a sentinel in the hall. "I meant to, but my feet betrayed me." I smiled,  
"Well no matter now, he's coming." I squeezed his shoulder, and disappeared, letting him and Aragorn have their moment. Across the hall, I saw Éowyn watching, I also saw the handover of the pendant, how her smile barely even faltered. I saw her inner strength.

Things went quickly from there, I tailed the men, following Aragorn into the great Hall, where King Theoden waited. As Aragorn spoke of the great host coming for us, Éowyn handed him a flagon of beer, and a loaf of bread. "Eat." He did. We walked the walls of the keep, and Theoden continued to try and convince himself we would live through this; but how could we, against a host of 10 thousand? No, we would not endure, not without aid, and there was no guarantee it would come in time. Neither myself, nor Legolas, had had time to let Aragorn in on our actions of the previous night, which lead him to try and persuade Theoden in the same way Legolas had.

It came to a head on the battlements, when Theoden grabbed Aragorn's lapels; "What would you have me do? Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end! As to be worthy of remembrance." He released him, making as though to walk away, "Send out riders my lord, you must call for aid!"  
"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you."  
"Gondor will answer."  
"Gondor! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon..." He cut himself off. "No my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." He left, and I could see Aragorn battling with himself, wanting to go after him, Legolas placed a hand on his arm. Whatever he said was in Sindarin, but Aragorn's reply was not, "Without his knowledge or consent?"  
"Yes." For a moment I wondered if he would censure our actions, but he grinned suddenly,  
"Well done old friend, I should have known I could count on you." They embraced briefly, Gimli demanded to know what had gone on, and then it was back to work.

"Aragorn, you _must _rest." He was right, the ranger was tired and injured, nothing but strong will kept him on his feet. "You are no use to us half alive!" But his his pleading fell on deaf ears; and Éowyn's arrival arrested further conversation. I pulled back with Legolas, helping people on their way through. "He won't last this battle if he doesn't rest."  
"I know, but don't worry, we'll make him see reason. Besides, I lived with my grandmother for 12 years, and there was no more stubborn a mule than her. This King of men will surrender to me." That brought a smile to his face, which had been my aim.

Aragorn had finished his conversation with Éowyn, and he looked even unhappier than he had before, he turned on us, about to start barking orders, when I interrupted. "My Lord, you are worrying your friends."  
"What?" His voice was a whip, but I was not to be deterred.  
"They are worrying that you'll fall in this battle, that they will have to mourn you all over again, unless you take some rest, and let us tend to your wounds."  
"I'll be fine, we don't have time for this..." He went to brush past me, but I caught his arm, putting pressure over one of the lesser injuries, until he gritted his teeth in pain.

"She's right laddie, take a moment to save a tragedy, as my mother would say."  
"Come Aragorn, come into the hall." He looked between us,  
"Are you all set against me?"  
"Yes, now come!" I took his arm, and he followed us into the hall. Legolas had him sat down by the fire, and I directed Gimli to find some stew to feed him while we worked on his wounds. "You'll need to take that shirt off Estel, if I am to clean these." The Ranger looked irate, but complied. When Legolas had finished cleaning the _many _injuries, he turned to me, "Have you got anything to bind these with?"  
"Yes, and some poultice." I handed him the poultice from the satchel I always had close these days, there were so many who needed injuries tending to. "Spread this over the wounds, then we can-"  
"I have some experience with injuries Elin. Fetch hot water too? I have herbs for a tea – it will prevent a blood fever."  
"Of course." When I returned a quiet, but intense, conversation in Sindarin was taking place.  
"What are they saying my Lady?"  
"I'm afraid I don't speak Elvish Gimli."  
"Ah, of course; forgive me, but you look more like an Elf every day." I looked down at him, briefly wondering if that were true, I hadn't had much time to study my appearance in recent days. The elven conversation was getting heated, and Aragorn didn't need anymore stress. "Legolas, the bandages, shall I start on the tea?" He heard the warning in my tone,  
"It would be better if I did it,will you finish binding these wounds?" I nodded, taking the wraps from his hands.

"Some of these are deep my Lord, how did you even survive that fall?"  
"I don't think I would have, but for the grace of your cousin."  
"Arwen?"  
"Yes, she came to me in a dream – of sorts. Elf magic still surprises me after all these years." Legolas had done the tea, I heard him murmuring some spell over it, then he handed it to his friend, hissing, "She watches over you because she loves you, because you are _important _to her." Clearly this was the crux of their argument. Aragorn sighed, but took the tea, drinking it down when it was cool enough. "Now, can I..."  
"Absolutely not, not until that poultice is dry. Just rest, I'll come back and check on it soon."  
"I don't have time to..."  
"My Lord Aragorn, Legolas is 3000 years old, a seasoned warrior and military strategist – as is your friend Gimli, and the King himself; let them handle the preparations for a moment."  
"Elin is right Estel, trust me, as you have before." He squeezed his friend's shoulder, and we left him. I turned at the doors to see his head already dropping forward. "He was mad to think he could go without rest."  
"Mad. Quite."  
"What were you arguing about?"  
"I... he doesn't seem to care if he lives or dies, he equates himself with every peasant in worth."  
"Isn't that a good quality in a leader?"  
"Not to this extreme! It may seem harsh, but he needs to accept he is worth more, he is our Hope, or the Hope of men at least; and without him the race of men will fall into darkness and despair."

"Legolas, this isn't about the hope of men. It's about your friend, who you almost lost once already – and your fear of losing him again. Accept _that."_ He looked askance at me, but I did not relent. "No matter your prophesized worth, you cannot put yourself above others – or any worth you have is misplaced."  
"Perhaps it seems that way, to one so young-"  
"Do not presume to patronise me! I know of what I speak, as a 'peasant' myself. Is my worth less than yours, because of your noble birth?"  
"No." It was almost a whisper, but one filled with urgency.  
"And is it greater than that boys, because of my elvish blood?" I pointed to a babe, held in his mother's grasp, barely old enough to talk or toddle. "No, I suppose it is not."  
"Tell me this then, if that child's life were held in the balance, would you risk yours to save him? Give up yours so he could live?"  
"Of course I would. But that is not the same, I have lived too long already, as have all my kind, Estel's life is short-"  
"You do not have to justify love with logic, it just **is**. You love him, you value him more than these others, there need be no other reason." He was silent for a long time, and I wondered if I had angered him, but then a small smile quirked the edge of his lips, "You amaze me."  
"Do I?"  
"How could you not?"

Time flashed forward as he called orders out to the archers, and I helped him by running messages along the wall. It was a strange contrast to Theoden, Gamling and even Aragorn's way of command; he never raised his voice, so assured the men would listen – and of course they did. He listened more than spoke, and the men (who had looked unhappy at the prospect of an elf-commander) grew in awe of him. The sky was darkening, and I knew Aragorn could have no more rest. I found him in the same place, head on his chest. "Wake my Lord, the time draws near."

It was in the farce of an armoury, where children and old men were being armed for the coming slaughter, that I realised how hopeless it truly was. I had a bow and quiver now on my back, and my elven blade at my side, but it was not enough to allay my fear, which grew by the moment. A little village girl, a peasant, fighting in a great war, how had it come to this? The men conversed quietly, commenting on the age and fighting ability of these boys and old men; until Legolas's last remark cut through the chatter. "Look at them, they're frightened, you can see it in their eyes." Realising he had caused a stir, he switched to Sindarin.

The anger flared in Aragorn's eyes, "Then I shall die as one of them!" Well, if we hadn't known what was being said, it was clear now. The men muttered amongst themselves. As Legolas made to follow, Gimli was wise enough to stop him. "Let him go lad, let him be." Someone said, too loud for it to be an accident, "Leave it to an Elf to turn craven before the first sword stroke even falls." Laughter followed, and my own anger flared; I turned on him, on all of them. "You think he fears for himself? Fools! If anyone survives this night, it will be him, for he has the strength of 10 men, and the agility of a cat, as do all his kind. You know the stories as well as I, and I know them to be true." Someone called from crowd, "Then why does he let his woman speak for him? Can he not defend himself?" I would have retorted, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.  
"I need not defend myself from the taunts of children, come Elin, Gimli, we are armed now, and the defences need checking."  
"Oh go on then, run away master elf, as you surely will in the midst of battle." His answer was level as ever, "I will fight until the last orc falls, or I am cut down, as will we all."  
"Then why do you cower?"  
"For you. All of you. Every death weighs on my heart like stones, and there will many this night.

"I do not say this to scare you, it is simply the truth. But you, like Lord Aragorn, are right; there is no use in fearing, whether it be for yourself or your comrades. If we die tonight, it will be a noble death, for a noble cause, and we will walk into the Halls of our fathers with our heads held high." The voice of a boy joined in, "Do you believe that elf sir, that we'll live forever in the Halls of our fathers?"  
"I know it to be true. Die nobly in this life, and you will be rewarded in the next." The mutters this time were of agreement, and the morale that had been so very low, lifted marginally.

Even with his comforting words, I found myself inconsolably afraid. I slipped away, to a darkened corridor where I could weep in peace, ashamed by my own cowardice. "Elin?"  
"You find me weak Legolas."  
"I do not, fear is no weakness, it is simply an obstacle to be overcome."  
"But how will I overcome it?"  
"As long as you make it to the battle, you will know you have. Elin... have you not considered... staying in the Crystal Caves? Helping Éowyn with the-"  
"No. And do not ask me to, I will fight with you, and die with them if I must." I had to be definite, for everything in me was telling me to accept the position, to put myself out of harm's way. But I would not allow cowardice to rule me, and besides; I could not have sat in the cave knowing he was out there, knowing he could have fallen, been injured, found himself needing help, and me not being there to give it. "I respect your decision, I understand your reasoning, and yet I wish it were not so. The thought of losing you tonight, after finding you so recently... it breaks my heart." I reached across to take his hand, "I am glad we found each other, for dying without ever having seen your face would make my life seem very empty indeed."  
"I feel the same." And he really did, which amazed me, since he had 3000 years of life to call on, and I only 18.

"The battle draws near, but I have one last duty to discharge."  
"What is it?" I didn't want him to leave,  
"I must go to Aragorn, make amends before the night comes." Before it is too late...  
"Of course, I'll see you on the battlements." Before he left me, he took the hand I had given him, and placed a gentle kiss on it. "_Garo estel_."  
"I will." No more tears came when he was gone, I felt a sense of eery calm descend. Until a horn blast rang out from the gates. It was too soon, we weren't ready! I ran to the front, to see what horror awaited us, and was greeted by the most welcome sight I would ever see.

"Open the gates!"

I thanked the stars above that our message had been answered so swiftly, and ran into the courtyard, meeting Aragorn and Legolas as they also ran to greet the newcomers. The head of the procession turned to face us when we entered at a run, "We come to honour that allegiance." Aragorn greeted his friend in Sindarin, then threw his arms around him, disregarding propriety in favour of honest emotion. "You are _most_ welcome." Legolas greeted him too, then the entire army, turned to King Theoden, "We are proud to fight among men once more."  
The army went under the leadership of Aragorn and the King, finding their place along the battlements, while Legolas turned to me, "Come, you must meet Haldir."

It was strange seeing Legolas in such close proximity with the others, though he looked tired, and battle worn when compared with Haldir and his men, it was clear he was beautiful – even for one of the fair-race. I at least felt dirty and small next to such a concentration of beauty. "Lady Elin, daughter of Lord Galadrien, this is an old friend and ally of mine; Haldir of Lorien."  
"Mae l'ovannen Lady Elin."  
"Mae l'ovannen." I replied, but then he said something else in Sindarin, and I was forced to shake my head, "I speak little of your language, for I was raised here in Rohan."  
"Apologies my Lady, I meant only to tell you that one among us wishes to greet you also."  
"Oh?" He nodded to someone over my shoulder.

"Mae l'ovannen Elin, my daughter." The voice came from behind me, I stayed silent and still for a moment, until a gentle touch to my shoulder woke me from the daze, and I turned, too nervous to breath. "This is Lord Galadrien, he comes at my request." Legolas smiled reassuringly at me, and I finally took a breath. "Mae l'ovannen, father." Our meeting was short, it had to be, we were needed on the battlements, but he had time to ask me of my mother. "She's safe in the Crystal Caves, with the other women and children."  
"She lives." He sounded awed by the revelation, and so glad it made my heart swell.  
"Yes, she does."  
"After this battle is done, I will be glad to see her again. But I would ask you not mention that I am here, not until it is ended; for I would not risk letting her down, if anything does happen."  
"I won't see her until you do, I'm fighting with you."  
"You are woman of Rohan, they do not fight."  
"I am half-elven, I bow not to King Theoden's rule. Besides, he has come to terms with it, since the fight with the wargs."  
"You fought wargs?"  
"And lived."  
"Please, my daughter, do not put yourself at risk again. You may not bow to this King of men, but as your father-"  
"My lord please, I respect no one as highly as I do Prince Legolas, and yet he cannot convince me to stay behind. I will fight, but don't worry – I intend to live. Come now, to the battlements."

**A/N **I just wanted to thank LalaithElerrina for the wonderful reviews and comments! :)


	8. Battle for Helm's Deep

Chapter 7

**Battle for Helm's Deep**

We were stationed along the Deeping Wall, with nothing to do but wait for the inevitable. I felt glad to be standing my friends in this fight, if I fell, I would like it to be at their sides. The quiet joking between Legolas and Gimli kept my mind away from the battle-to-come, though even they became serious as the enemy marched into sight. The drumming, war cries and constant noise of shields and stamping were beginning to hack away at my calm, when an elderly man let fly accidentally. Silence finally fell, and then they streamed forward.

I was stunned by the deadly accuracy of our fair companions when the first volley was fired; under their beauty, each had a core as steely as Legolas's. My aim, though not as good as theirs, was nothing to be sneered at, and I knew I made my own mark on the enemy. However it wasn't until the first ladders were erected that the true battle began.

Blood was splattered over my face, there was a painful wound on my left arm, but I was still standing, and still fighting. Though very meagre, my skill with a sword kept me safe from the brutish creatures; they fought with strength only, leaving themselves open to quick, agile attacks. I found I could out dodge and out manoeuvre them, though I also found myself slowing as I tired of the constant movement.

The unexpected explosion had us all stunned for a few moments; and though I could hear Theoden's voice ringing out, the spell was not broken for me until I heard the dwarf's cry of, "Aragorn!" He threw himself from the high wall, landing among the Uruks. "Gimli!" I yelled in turn, and though I wasn't mad enough to throw myself from the wall, I made my way for the stairs, cutting through Uruks left and right. I almost slipped on the blood soaked stone, but somehow made it down, right into the first ranks of Uruks.

Gimli's axe was doing some serious damage, until he found himself shoved facedown in a water filled ditch – I was about to run to his aid when I saw Aragorn coming, followed by a small army of elves. He'd be fine. I turned back to face the Deeping Wall, so I could join the charge with Aragorn, and saw the strangest sight; Legolas had a turned an abandoned shield into a makeshift sled, and was sliding down the steps I had fought my way through moments earlier, shooting as he went. He made it to the bottom and was immediately immersed in the fight.

We had all been separated, but Theoden's command to pull back had us once again united, Aragorn relayed it to Haldir, and the elves began to fall back, Gimli however, was a problem. Legolas reached him first, but he had no intention of leaving the fight – so I made my way over, and grabbed one arm, while Legolas took the other. Together we carried the furious dwarf out of harm's way.

Again our party was split, Aragorn and Gimli had some madcap plan to distract the Uruks while Theoden's men sured up the defences, while Legolas made to return to Marshall the archers on the Wall. For a second I was purposeless, and that moment gave me time to look around, and wonder how we had even lasted as long as we had; I could not bring myself to believe we would survive the night. Then a hand gripped mine tightly, "With me daughter." Galadrien pulled me up to the battlements, where they were almost swamped by the Uruks who had managed to climb the ladders. I drew my blade, this was close-quarters combat, and no time for a bow.

Side by side father and daughter fought together, from the stories my mother had told of him, I had always imagined my father a gentle, caring, creature, and yet he fought without mercy or fear. Of course, had I met Legolas in other circumstances I would probably have believed the same of him, yet I knew too well the power he wielded.

The battle raged, and finally the call to fall back was yet again shouted – the fortress had been taken. Myself, Galadrien, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas found ourselves in the sanctum with the King and a few men who were trying to keep the barricade at the door up. "The fortress is taken, it is over." Theoden was ready to despair, but Aragorn was not.  
"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it." He and Legolas lifted a bench to add to the barricade, but Aragorn had more pressing business with the King, so he left Legolas with it, I ran to help him, and Galadrien went to help the men at the door. "They still defend it, they have died defending it!"

Aragorn turned again to the King, somewhat calmer. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Theoden did not answer, so he addressed Gamling instead, "Is there no other way?"  
"There is one passage, it leads into the mountains – but they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many."  
"Send word the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance." Aragorn forced Gamling into action, but the King seemed almost beyond our reach. His voice was far away when he finally spoke. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" I was inclined to agree, the doors shook and buckled, even as we added a heavy oak table to the pile. Still Aragorn would not give in. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."  
"For death and glory."  
"For Rohan. For your people." It was Gimli who gave us real hope.  
"The sun is rising."

"_Look to my coming, at first light of the fifth day, at Dawn, look to the east." _

Perhaps we could dare to hope, we had already survived the night, and who knew what gifts a new day would bring? "Yes." I heard Theoden murmur, and then stronger, "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time."  
"Yes!" Gimli growled, _yes _I whispered to myself, and turned to catch Legolas's eye, nodding at my brother in arms. Gimli went to blow the horn of Hammerhand, while I called Stardancer to my side. He was still injured, but he was also prepared to die with us. We mounted, as the Uruks beat down on the door.

"Fell deeds awake, now for wrath, now for ruin, and the red dawn." The horn sounded, and we drew our blades. The door came down, but those on the other side had never expected to see cavalry awaiting them, they were thrown by our sudden charge, and we made it clean through the door, and out into the light of day. It was Stardancer who heard the first cry from his brother and Lord, ~_ Here comes Shadowfax, and the Wizrad rider, we will fight side by side this day! ~ _He reared high, as did Shadowfax. I saw another join the white rider, this one clad in silver, and at his cry the entire Rohirrim came to stand behind them.

It seemed impossible, miraculous, but with attacks from both fronts the Uruks had no choice but to retreat; "Victory, we have victory!" The cry of the King was taken up by all, but as I looked around me, at the bodies lying two or three deep on the ground, I wondered at what price. A child's face stared up at me from the mud, eyes open and unseeing in death. My blade lowered as grief briefly overwhelmed me, then a voice I did not recognise, came sudden and clear into my head.

"_That there's some good in this world Mr Frodo, and it's worth fighting for!" _

I saw for a moment grey stones, and not those of Helm's Deep. I saw a White Tree emblazoned on the chest of a good man, I saw huge, blue eyes, and a strength so deep it was sometimes hard to find.

I raised my blade and urged Dancer forward, as we chased Isengard's army into the trees. I found myself next to Legolas, and looked to him in wonder as the wood came alive. "Nature itself is on our side!" He exulted, and I laughed with relief, and joy, that this battle at least was won.

I met them after, as we searched for living among the dead, and witnessed a fairly amusing argument over whom had killed the most. "Well, I'm afraid I made my count somewhere in the 20s."  
"Not bad for your first girl." Gimli laughed, and Legolas smiled at me, placing an arm about my shoulders. "Come, we should go and get our wounds tended to, then I believe Mithrandir wishes us to ride out together."  
"Am I welcome on such an expedition?"  
"You and your father both were requested by the king himself."  
"Oh." He laughed at my surprise, squeezing my shoulder,  
"You should get used to such invitations my Lady of the Stars, you are truly one of us now." I nodded, and couldn't help the smile which crossed my face.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." It was to Mordor we looked, I sat on the back of Legolas's steed, for Stardancer needed to rest his injury. Gimli was relegated to Éomer's steed, which had been a source of complaint from both. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over, the battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin." He glanced at Aragorn, and a half-smile appeared on his face. "All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness."  
"I believe I can give some comfort on that front." Legolas looked around at me, and all other eyes followed his. "Near the end of the battle I saw a strange vision, of a man wearing a White Tree on his breast, he was giving aid to those you speak of."  
"The White Tree of Gondor, they have made it so far... and he was helping them, not trying to take their cargo? If it falls into the wrong hands..." Aragorn trailed off.  
"I saw only flashes... but I believe he had been about to do as you say, though changed his mind, he was showing them a safe way out."  
"Lady Elin, you give us great comfort. Frodo and Sam are on their way, alive and well." They had not been the only ones in the party, I thought of the strange creature I had seen with them, but something told me to hold my tongue on that matter. "Yes, they are." I smiled, and my friends with me.


	9. Reunions

Chapter 8

**Reunions**

I was there when Mother saw Galadrien for the first time, she was with Morwen and Freda, they had become friends ever since Morwen had heard how well looked after her children had been by my mother. No one knew where Eothain was, whether or not he even lived, but they were looking. It was then that myself and my father found them, we had cleaned the blood of us, and had our wounds dressed, but we were not yet rested from the battle. Still, rest could wait, Galadrien needed to meet my mother, and I knew she would want to know I was safe.

"Elin! Thank the Gods..." Her arms wrapped tight around me, fresh wounds ached, but it was worth it. I felt her stiffen suddenly, she had seen him over my shoulder, "Is that... but it can't be..."  
"Thea."  
"Galadrien?"  
"I never thought to see you again... and certainly not under such circumstances, but I am glad, so glad, that I have." He took a few steps forward, without the grace that usually accompanied all the movements of elves. She met him halfway, and for a long moment they just looked at each other, I felt tears welling in my eyes, a gentle hand on my shoulder made me aware of Legolas's presence. "Love reunited, such a beautiful thing in such a dark time." I nodded, unable to speak, and gripped the hand on my shoulder with my own. "I see you have met out daughter."  
"I have, and I see she has your strength of spirit."  
"And my mother's stubbornness. Thank the Gods she has your ability with a bow, or it would have gotten her killed by now."  
"How do you know of my skill with a bow?"  
"You think I believed those lies about finding birds 'strung up'? Even I'm not that foolish Elin." Everyone laughed, and the atmosphere was suddenly lighter. Morwen and Freda watched in wonder as a woman they had only known as a poor spinster hold the attention of an elf lord. I was reminded that they still had not been reunited with Eothain, and asked Legolas to help me find him, dead or alive, they needed to know. Besides, my mother and father would want time to reacquaint.

He was alive, though for how long no one could say, he had been severely injured. "Legolas, I'll wait with him, will you get his mother and sister?" Éowyn agreed that they should be with him, for there was little hope. "You go Elin, I could be useful here." He removed his wrist guards, and started rolling his sleeves up. "Lady Éowyn, you have charge of the injured?"  
"I do sir."  
"May I assist you? Had I not been a Prince I may well have been a healer, my skills always lay in that area."  
"Of course, any help would be welcome." I left him tending to Eothain and ran to find his family.

"Morwen, Eothain is with the injured, you should go to him."  
"Thank you Elin! Oh bless you!"  
"Do not be so quick to say so Morwen, he is in a bad way." She nodded, pulling Freda along with her as we made our swift way back to his side. Legolas was murmuring words over the boy's prone form, one hand resting on his forehead, eyes closed as he sung something in Sindarin. "What's he doing?" Morwen seemed frightened.  
"He's using elvish magic to heal him."  
"Will it work?"  
"We can hope, but... the wounds are severe Morwen, you must prepare." I heard Freda sobbing, and Morwen lifted her daughter into her arms, holding onto her tightly.

Whatever the words of the song meant, they were clearly filled with magic, for the winds themselves were picking up around us. Morwen turned to me in fear, but I restrained her from trying to stop Legolas's healing spell, "No, you must let him try Morwen." Éowyn did not agree,  
"My lord Legolas, stop this, let the boy pass peacefully."  
"He will not pass at all." I could hear strain in his voice, he was pouring his own strength into the injuries. I remembered our words a few days previously, _"Tell me this then, if his life were held in the balance, would you risk yours to save him? Give yours up so he could live?"  
"Of course I would." _How far would he go with this? Fear took my heart,  
"Legolas..." It was a whisper, and he ignored it, for we both knew my words would do nothing. His mind was made up, he was going to save the child, no matter the price.

Eothain opened his eyes and gasped. Blood spattered his lips, his mother cried out both in relief and fear, trying to go to his side, but I held her back. "Wait, wait..." Éowyn was watching with amazement. Eothain was still gasping for each difficult breath, but every moment Legolas remained bent over him he was getting stronger. And the light inside the elf was fading. "That is enough. He will live, Legolas enough." But the song had taken him completely, his world was only Eothain's broken body and the river of magic flowing between them. "Legolas! Enough!" I let go of Morwen only to grab him, shaking him, "You have done enough, he will live. Stop this now." He didn't see me, I took his face in my hands, "Look at me. It's me, Elin, I need you to live, for me, please. You have done enough, you have saved Eothain, he will live now. You have done _enough_." He nodded distractedly, released Eothain and dropped from a crouch to kneel heavily on the ground.

Éowyn now bent over Eothain, who had fallen into a restful sleep once more, but this time one he would wake from. She checked his vital signs and the wound. "I cannot believe this... his pulse is strong, he will live. I would never have given him hope for the night, but now... how did you do it?"  
"I gave him the grace of Valar, what little I have inside me."  
"I don't understand..."  
"It is... the words of the human tongue do not explain it in the right way... but it is life force, it is what gives us our longevity."  
"You gave him your life force?" Legolas laughed,  
"Not all of it, but as much as I could." He was breathing heavily, I put an arm around him, letting him rest on me as he regained his strength. "Why?"  
"He was dying, there was no other way. Not even elvish medicine could have saved him while he was on the edge of death."  
"But you endangered yourself, didn't you?"  
"Had Elin not stopped me I could have."  
"Why would you do so much for a human boy?"  
"Because he was dying."  
"No... I meant..." She cut herself off, but I knew there would be more of this later. As it was, she let Morwen and Freda wait for their loved one to wake up, and directed me and Legolas to a little covered tent, where the healers were making use of their potions and instruments.

I poured water for Legolas and forced him to drink it, gripping his hand all the time, but he was getting stronger already, the light of Eldar had not left him. "What I meant, my Lord," Éowyn ignored Legolas's exhaustion, she wanted her answers now, and I had a feeling it was important she got them. "Was that you would not allow my own father into your city to save his life, but you would give yours over to a boy soldier you barely knew."  
"Allowing your father access to our city could have endangered the lives of many of my kindred. This act only endangered myself." The revelation had Éowyn speechless for long minutes. She pretended to busy herself with something as she thought it over.

I was too focussed on Legolas to notice what exactly it was she was doing, then she handed him a tin plate of fruit and meat, "Eat, regain your strength." He looked up, surprised and pleased by the offering, it was accepted with gratitude. A friendship was far off, but this was a good start.

There was much to be done, and I found myself split from my friends in the few days following. Legolas remained with the healers, as did my father, who I charged with making sure the prince did not over-reach himself again. Aragorn sometimes worked with them, sometimes with the King in counsel, and sometimes off doing other duties given to him by Theoden. Éowyn was no longer needed among the healers, she trusted them to the care of Legolas and Galadrien. She stayed among the people, organising them, readying them to leave, finding rations, keeping spirits up as best she could. Gimli marshalled the manual workers, he was good at it, and the people felt most comfortable with him. My job came about completely by accident, and was the most rewarding, and the most soul destroying by turns After finding Eothain for Morwen I was asked by many more to find their loved ones, whether dead or alive, and I discharged the duty gladly, at first. Reuniting the families that had been torn apart by the battle, mothers with their sons, husbands with their wives, was indeed joyous.

There were more however, many more, who had no reunion. Those were the ones I had to tell the hard truth to, "Your son fought bravely, as a man of Rohan, but I'm afraid he fell in the battle." And the grief stricken silence, the weeping, it was almost too much to bear – but I was good at helping people manage their emotions, and I realised earlier on that my powers could help draw their pain away, help them find some comfort in the things they had left, or just numb them so they could carry on until it really did fade.

It was weighing heavily on me though, I was tired constantly, my injuries ached, I just felt heavy.


	10. Have Hope

Chapter 9

**Have Hope**

Less than a week later and families had either found each other, or been given the news. I was free from the duty, and yet I found I could not completely stop. Éowyn employed me to help with the leaving arrangements, and along the way I met many who were suffering the pain of loss or sickness, and I continued drawing as much of it as I could into myself. It was getting heavier and heavier, but I ignored it, assuming the feeling would lift after a while, just as Legolas had regain his strength after a little time. As soon as we were back in Edoras I would give myself time to recover, but I could not stop yet, not when there were so many who needed my help.

Dinner had been called, and a counsel was to meet afterward – this would be our last night in Helm's Deep, so I dragged my feet up the stone steps, and into the Hall. I had been avoiding company, eating alone, speaking only to Éowyn, and only about our work; the pleasure of my friends would have to wait until Edoras as well – I didn't have the time. Perhaps I should have been glad of the dinner the King was giving, an excuse to spend a bit of frivolous time with them, but I resented it, I wished for the quiet of my dark chambers, for the opportunity to sleep, the only time I could completely forget all the agony I was witnessing.

I felt like I was waiting all night for the dinner to be over, and though I sat next to Gimli and Aragorn, and opposite my mother and Galadrien, I found the company lacking. Nothing amused me, nothing gave me joy, I was just...waiting. Gimli's quips and digs at Aragorn annoyed me, an my mother's constant questions as to how I was doing annoyed me further. Finally I snapped at her and she let me be. Galadrien was giving me a measured look, which was disconcerting, so I turned my full gaze on him, returning the look with some of the darkness I was holding inside, until he had to look away. I saw him mutter something to my mother, who glanced up at me again, and I had had enough.

"Excuse me my lords, mother." I murmured, and stood up to leave. It occurred to me that I had not checked on Stardancer for a few days, I ought to see how his leg did, but I didn't want to, he would probably treat me as the others did, as though there was something wrong, and I could not abide that – so I took a quiet walk of the battlements alone. There was one who's company I might have been able to stand, and I thought about seeking him out, but he was with the healers still, and I did not like to disturb him. Besides, Éowyn would be there (she went to sit with the sick in the evening), and without work to distract us she might notice... though there was nothing to notice, really. I was fine. Still, I would rather not contend with her worried looks.

A guard found me, "Lady Elin, the King calls you to counsel." _Damn the King! _I was taken aback by own, irrational, anger, and mastered it as best I could. "I'll go, thank you." He took his leave, and I followed a few moments later, walking up the great steps I felt like fingers were trying to drag me back down, and it occurred to me suddenly that there **was** something wrong, they had all been right, and the feeling of complete exhaustion claimed me. They had all been right, and I had been wrong, _and now it was too late_. The strange thoughts didn't even feel like they belonged to me. I shook myself free of them, straightened my back, and continued to make my way up the stairs.

I walked into the hall, everyone else was already assembled, everyone accept Legolas, he must have excused himself from the counsel to continue his tireless work among the wounded. I wished for him, catching his eye and receiving an almost invisible smile might have given me the strength I was going to need to continue into the room of stares. They would see that I was breaking, that was my greatest fear; that they would look at me and not see Elin anymore, but the fragile little thing she had become over the last week. I took another step into the room, and heard Theoden remark on my lateness, it was probably more worry than censure, but I was quick to anger. My cold glance silenced him, though I had not given an answer. One more step, then another, only a few more and I would be close to Aragorn, I could ask for his arm, I only had to admit to feeling feint, nothing more sinister than that. My father was a few places away in the semi-circle, too far... and Mother was gone, back to Morwen and the children I supposed.

I had stopped moving, it was no good, I felt wrong, so very wrong. Too tired on too much sleep, too weak from hunger on too full a stomach, too heavy for someone so light they might float away on a breath of wind. I stumbled, which seemed extraordinary, for I hadn't stumbled once in the battle, and yet now I found myself off balance.

I found it again, and kept moving, I only had to make it a few more steps, but the distance grew before my eyes. "Elin?" I caught Aragorn's eye, and shook my head slightly – he wanted to know if I was okay, and I wasn't. Then I was falling, he caught me and lowered me to the floor. Noise erupted in the hall, I heard the King's booming voice demand to know what was going on, Aragorn's, filled with worry, asking what he could do to help, the King again, "What's going on?" And impotent anger, bursting in front of my eyes, along with fear and love, different colours for different emotions, strings of thought, disconnected, jumbled, far too much. I shut it out, crawled away from it, back into a safe, dark place in my mind.

A deep dwarfish growl finally broke the spell, "Space, give them space." No one heeded him, so he took a swing at the knees of the nearest with the handle of his axe. "That's more like it, give them space! Come on laddy, carry her into the back, where's the Wizard when you need him?" I was lifted smoothly from the ground, and sometime later, whether moments or long hours I could not tell, I was laid to rest on a couch. "Elin? Can you hear me? Come back to me, come back towards the light." It was more than just words, there was magic there. Light singing in elvish brought even more magic into the room, I was being pulled, against my will, out of the darkness that enveloped me so completely. Darkness was what I needed, it was where I belonged – with all the misery and pain and death... if I was brought out into the light I would see it as well as feel it, and I could not bear much more.

A hand brushed over my face, moving strands of hair stuck there by cold sweat "Come back daughter, pull yourself from the darkness, come back to the light." _NO! _I forced him from my mind with a vicious shove, I was in the dark, I belonged in the dark, and in the dark I would remain. "What's wrong with her my Lord?"  
"Darkness holds her in it's grip, she has taken in too much from those around her, grief even the strongest and oldest of us could not bear, it has consumed her. How has she been exposed to this Elessar? Where has she been these last days?"  
"With the people, the families of the injured and all recognised her abilities with the people; she thought she could use her powers to lend comfort to them."  
"She has done that." The bitter rage in his voice pulled me out for a moment, and instinctively I tried to take it, to release him from it's grasp by bringing it into myself. But he resisted, "Even now she tries to assist those around her, she doesn't realise that it is going to destroy her."

"Kill her?"  
"No Gimli," Aragorn was speaking, "It will turn her into something dark, something full of only evil – which is the natural child of pain and grief."  
"How do we help her?"  
"No medicine can fix this, she needs love, she needs to be reminded that it is better to live in the light than the dark."  
"_The light is full of dark_!" My eyes opened, the words were mine; immediately Galadrien took my face in his hands, forcing my to look into his eyes. "See us Elin, see us and know your friends, those who love you and care for you... see us and remember the warmth of the light-"

"_I said no! Leave me alone, I'm safe in the dark._" It wasn't even my voice, I was trapped in a dark corner of my mind, I didn't know who was speaking. "Elin?" Another voice, light and beautiful and full of magic, I turned towards the doorway, though I had no wish to, this face was too strong a reminder of the light. "I came as soon as I got the word, what can I do? Tell me how to help you." He was as bright as the sun, and it was hurting my eyes. I turned away, eyes closing again, retreating back into the safety of the dark. "Oh my daughter..." Galadrien was stroking my hair, Legolas moved further into the room, Aragorn had a hand on his shoulder - "You know her better than anyone, is there anything you can think of that would help bring her back to us?"  
"Her mother, find her mother." Galadrien left my side, replaced immediately by Legolas.

He spoke and sung in Sindarin, by the time my mother entered the room, my darkness was beginning to be invaded by pinpricks of light. Aragorn and Gimli's presence was suddenly surplus, they disappeared, and I was alone with those I loved, and who loved me. A sharp voice, harsher than those of the elves' by my side, pierced my head. "Elin! Stop this at once; you need to fight. You must fight this for us." I cried something unintelligible and turned away, but Galadrien forced me back to her, "Fight this Elin, I know you don't want to, I know you're scared of letting it all in, but if you stay in the dark for too long, you'll find the light too bright to bear, and you'll be stuck forever. And I can't be with you in the dark, I live out in here in the sun, with your father and your friends, and the Prince. So fight the dark, let the pain in, let yourself feel it for what it is, and deal with, bit by bit. I'll help you," She was whispering now, very close to me, almost unaware of the two others in the room.

"Just like I did with Grandma. You were so little, and you pulled all of her fear and her pain away, you made her passing into the Other world so gentle, but it was too much for a little thing to bear. Don't you remember? You stayed in bed late into the day, you refused to go outside, to eat, to speak... but you fought it. I helped you then, I was there to be your eyes when you were blind to the good in the world. I was there to be your hands when everything you touched turned to dust, your legs when yours were too weak to carry you... I'll be your strength now Elin. But you have to come back!" I opened my eyes, tears were falling from them, the pain was crowding around me even in the dark, my only hope lay in the light.

"It's too much mama, it hurts... I feel so heavy with it..."  
"I know love, but it will pass, all pain passes." She moved me so I sat for a moment, then took a place on the couch I was lying on, and pulled me against her. "And we'll be here to help you through it all." I saw the look of relief pass between Galadrien and Legolas, though I sensed the danger (a danger I did not fully understand), had not passed. "You must hold on to us Elin, do not allow yourself to slip back into the darkness, it will call to you, but you must resist."  
"I will father, I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry beautiful child of the stars, this is a mistake even those who have been trained for many years make. You are finding your own way with these powers the Valar blessed you with, this is a small slip... do not burden yourself further with worry or guilt." I nodded, sinking back into my mother's embrace. "I must go to the counsel, I'll tell the king of your condition." He ran a lingering hand over my hair before he left, and smiled reassuringly at my mother.

He and Legolas exchanged words in Sindarin, then Legolas nodded, and my father left. He came to kneel beside the couch briefly, "I must go as well," He looked resentful at the fact, but I assumed my father had words for him that should be spoken in private. "Remember, _garo estel_, do not let yourself fall back into misery." He squeezed my hand and left. Mother started singing, and old tune I had fallen asleep many times as a child, and I held onto it – just keeping myself above the darkness threatening to swallow me up.


	11. Return to Edoras

Chapter 10

**Return to Edoras**

The journey back to the great city was very different to the one there, with no fear of attack by the wolves of Isengard, nor the Wildmen, and with many more wounded, we were a slow party indeed. Time seemed to go even slower since I wasn't **doing **anything, my only occupation was sitting on Stardancer, travelling at a slow walk, my mother walking next to us, trying to keep my spirits up with constant chat. Sometimes she would be replaced, or joined by, Éowyn. Sometimes Aragorn or Gimli would come and distract me with jokes or tales. Legolas was busy with the care of the sick, moving them was dangerous and had to be done in the right way, but even he came to me when he could.

The presence of one was greatly missed.

We had said goodbye to the elves of Lorien, and my father along with them, at Helm's Deep. He went back to report to my grandparents, and to help his own injured get home safely. Had Haldir lived he may have been able to stay, but he was needed among them. Of course he asked me and Mother to go with him, but I refused, as soon as I was properly recovered from the strange ailment that had taken me, I intended to continue helping my friends in the battle for Middle-Earth. Had I been well, I may have talked Mother into joining, but while I was still weak she went wherever I did.

A day into our journey and I felt more myself again, I walked alongside Mother, giving Stardancer more time to rest his injured leg, he would have stayed beside me on the path, but I convinced him to go and walk on the soft grasses, where he could have proper peace from the constant noise of those around us. As the afternoon came slowly on I excused myself from Éowyn and Aragorn's company, going to join Dancer among the wild flowers, surrounding myself in beauty; the cries of the injured were not helping my recovery.

It was late into the evening, but we were pushing on until we reached the castle. The wizard was supposed to meet us there, and the people were coming more alive the closer we got. I was tired, but no longer exhausted, it felt good to be tired in a healthy way – with the promise of a warm bed and meal at the end of our journey.


End file.
